Dork love
by HetaliaExorcist
Summary: Alfred feels totally out of place at a party, playing Pokemon in a corner. Arthur doesn't seem to fit in either, so he pulls out his game boy. what happens when geek meets geek? Human AU. human names used. WARNING yaoi boyxboy. fluffy one-shot. first fic, be nice xP


**Dork Love**

**Alfred stared down at the lit up screen in his hands. "Damn... Just a little more..." He mumbled to himself. Of course, he was at a party, and he was sitting in the corner playing pokémon. "Almost there... Almost... YES! GOTCHA!" He yelled, but was drowned out by the steady beat of the music and the chatter of people. He sighed to himself and lowered his head. 'Why'd i even bother coming to this party...' He thought to himself, staring at the Latios he had just caught. He shut the game boy without turning it off. 'I don't belong here...' **

**Arthur sat on a couch in the corner of the dark room, headphones in. He wasn't listening to anything, just trying to escape from the loud steady thumping of the music, and the sounds of people conversing. 'Why did i come here...' He thought to himself. 'I shouldn't be here...'**

**Alfred looked up, deciding it wasn't very productive to sit in a corner the entire time. He stood, groaning slightly at the numbness in his legs. He looked around, not seeing Kiku anywhere. 'Thanks for nothin...' He thought, mentally cursing his friend who had dragged him here. he walked into the crowd, dodging and swerving around people, some dancing, and some simply talking and laughing. He sighed. He wished he had friends that he could have fun with like that... **

**Arthur sighed and declared that his headphones officially weren't helping at all. He decided to plug them into something that could actually make noise, so as to drown out the loud obnoxious sounds of the party he was trying to avoid. He pulled out a little black squarish device, which he flicked open, plugging the headphones in. Before long, he heard the familiar 8- bit music of pokémon Emerald. He happily sighed in contentment, leaning back against the couch. **

**Alfred finally got to the other side of the bustling crowd, after being pushed around and grinded on by several girls, all of which were wearing disgustingly short skirts and ridiculous amounts of makeup. "Sluts..." He muttered. He looked around for a place to sit, having to peek over the crowd of people in his way. He spotted a couch in a far off corner, and silently sighed in relief. He made his way over, only to find it already occupied. He hesitated a little at first, but noticed the game boy the person was holding. He awkwardly scooted next to the blond on the couch, looking over at his screen. It was quickly shut before he got a chance to look at it. The stranger pulled out his headphones and looked at him. "Can i help you?" He asked, a little annoyed. Alfred blushed a little. "Er well... I was just... Looking..." He stuttered nervously. "Might i ask... Um... What game you're playing?" Alfred asked, with a little more confidence. The stranger looked at him, confused. "What's it to you?" He asked, but this time, a little less harsh sounding. He was curious as to why this boy was asking about his game, when they were at a party such as this one. Alfred looked down awkwardly. "Well i mean... No reason really..." He stuttered. The other raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well, if you must know..." He paused, blushing slightly. "It's... Pokémon Emerald..." He mumbled. Alfred's eyes widened. "Dude no way!" He yelled, grinning. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his game boy, flicking it open. He showed off the little bit of blue sticking out of the bottom. "I've got sapphire!" He said excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly. The other's eyes widened at the sight. "Seriously?!" He asked, surprised. He didn't expect to find someone else at a party like this who played pokémon... "Say... What's you're name?" Alfred asked, holding out his hand. "Mine's Alfred. You can call me Al." He smiled. The other looked at his hand, then back up at the smiling Blond in front of him. He smiled back, taking Alfred's hand and shaking it. "I'm Arthur." **

**The two sat in the corner, laughing and enjoying each other's company, game boys connected. Alfred laughed, pointing a finger at Arthur. "Dude, my swampert'll totally kick your Sceptile's ass!" He yelled. Arthur smirked. "Not if my Latias has anything to say about it!" He retorted. Alfred snickered. "Dude, I'd like to see you try!" They both laughed, completely unaware of the rest of the world. All that mattered right now, was their world. Their own little world.**

**The guests of the party started to slowly clear out and make their way home. Arthur yawned, looking at his watch. "Wow... 3 am already..." Alfred looked at his phone. It was indeed, 3:00 in the morning. "Well then... Shall we pick this up at my place?" He grinned, looking at Arthur, who smiled right back. "Sounds good to me."**


End file.
